Post Mates
Post Mates is the eighth episode of the first season of Daybreak. It is the eighth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Before the apocalypse hits, Josh and Sam ditch school for the day. However, their plan for romance and relaxation doesn't work out the way they expect. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The episode initially centers around Sam’s perspectives in the past. She writes a note asking Josh to skip homecoming and gives him a few options, such as watching a movie or stuffing their face. He replies by telling her they can do all of the above instead of only one. She and Josh grow closer together throughout the year until he gets cold feet at the prospect of having sex with her. However, they do awkwardly manage to have sex in bed but almost immediately it results in Josh head-butting Sam in the face. As Sam holds an ice-pack up to her nose, they discuss what happened before he asks her how many people she’s slept with as he was under the impression it would be both their first-times. This causes tension between the two, and Sam calls Josh a child, handing him the sexual consent app that holds her sex history. She takes offence to the question and storms out the house, only to actually walk into Josh’s Mum’s bedroom. It’s a hilarious move and certainly reduces some of the hostility she feels as she instead heads into the bathroom and puts make-up on. With renewed confidence, midway through kissing on the sofa, the delivery-man arrives and puts the food down in the kitchen, hastily leaving as he sees the smeared lipstick across both Josh and Sam’s face. Following their Asian cuisine, Sam and Josh go swimming together where he tells her he loves her. She tells him not to say that, and the two begin talking about the online videos — even to the point where she says he shouldn’t have posted it. The two go back to talking about sunflowers, and Sam says that they’re at a point in their life where they should be experimenting. She also attacks the patriarchal view that women who have sex with multiple people are looked down upon, whereas men who do it are celebrated by society. It is a touching moment and one that sees the two return to bed together, this time in a more natural manner without the earlier awkwardness. Throughout the episode we see Josh ignoring calls from his Mother but this time he answers the call, courtesy of Sam’s playful banter. As she passes the phone to him, he suddenly bolts upright and gets dressed. He silently puts his clothes back on and heads outside where we find out his Dad died. Overcome with grief, he shouts at Sam and tells her to go to homecoming alone. He blames himself for trying to sleep with her during the time his Dad was dying and goes on to talk about how people genuinely love her. There’s no way she can feel how he feels given how perfect her life is and Josh is quick to hammer this point across to her in the most hurtful way possible. He further reveals that he looked through the consent app at the previous people Sam has had sex with before calling her an offensive name. As Sam heads to homecoming alone, holding back the tears, Josh wallows in self-pity alone. Cast Main *Colin Ford as Josh Wheeler *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Angelica Green *Sophie Simnett as Sam Dean *Austin Crute as Wesley Fists *Cody Kearsley as Turbo Pokaski *Jeanté Godlock as Mona Lisa *Gregory Kasyan as Eli Cardashyan *Krysta Rodriguez as Ms. Crumble *Matthew Broderick as Michael Burr/Baron Triumph Guest *Julian Bonfiglio as Wyatt Trivia *The title of the episode refers to the food-delivery service Post Mates that Sam and Josh use to order their food. *It is revealed in this episode that Josh is a virgin but Sam is not. *Josh's father dies in this episode. *Homecoming takes place in this episode; Sam Dean is homecoming queen. Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes